Nate stories
by raizen34
Summary: A story talk about the origins of Nate!
1. the begin

It all began in the quiet town of Tremorton ...!  
I'm Nate, a boy of sixteen, hair blacks, short and straight, eyes blacks, very playful, lazy, irritable and a little cute!  
I had just moved, no one knew me, I could start a new life without "him" to interfere!  
You ask "who?" Well if you read this story you will understand!

The day began quietly, the sun was shining, the birds are humming, everything perfect, Except for a fact, it was my first day of school in the school!  
I was very nervous, I was sweating a mess, I had negative thoughts, just before I came to school all stared at me as he was wont to do with the new arrivals, the hand began to tremble and knew that I had to scramble to swallow the pill * glom *, just I took it I felt much better.  
as soon as I walked into class the prof. chemistry, I thought that he had seen a white coat told me to introduce myself!  
Nate: I'm Nate pleasure, advise you not make me angry and an Otaku!  
That said, I went to look for a place, I found a free at the end of the class and sat down.

Prof. of Chemistry: ok guys, start the experiment and turn on FLAME!  
The flame is lit  
Prof. of Chemistry: uhm ... FLAME!  
He continued to turn the knob trying to light the gas  
Prof. of Chemistry: sorry guys but our experiment ends unless "someone" does not help us replacing the flame!  
Said, pointing to one of the most front! Looking closer I saw that there was a robot, and I was a little curious!  
Jenny: ok professor I replace it!  
I opened my backpack and we jumped in, everyone noticed and turned around after a few minutes flow out!  
Nate: FOUND!  
I held in my hands one very special tool  
Nate: Leave it to myself!  
I began to watch the generator of the flame, his hand went back to shake then instantly swallowed a pill * glom *, then I started to think, I used my "tools" of the trade, were, respectively, knife and screwdriver!  
I was thinking about which one to use in the meantime I heard about in my head!  
?: By Nate, let me do it  
Nate: I told you to NOOOO!  
?: By Nate, let me do it  
Nate: N-O-O-O-O  
?: By Nate, let me are  
Nate: noooooooooooo!  
All watching me!

Britt: I know that was plagued by the presence of Jenny! hahahahahah  
Tiff: oh yeah! hahahahah  
Everyone laughed except the person in question and me!  
Nate: finished!  
I turned the knob and it exploded in his hand!  
Nate: ... auch ...!  
Jenny: all ok?  
Nate: you apart ...  
?: My ass, you've got an explosion, you can not be good!  
Nate: ... a terrible headache!  
Jenny: I'll take you by the infirmary!  
Strangely, the hand began to tremble earlier than usual and I started looking for the pills, but I found them, I was sweating, I was terrified  
Jenny: uh .. okay?  
Nate: No, I can not find my pills!  
That said I got up and ran away!  
Jenny: Hey wait!  
I hid very own infirmary!  
?: Eh eh eh, it's up to me in a while!  
Nate: no .. no ... nooooooooo!  
I began to feel bad, my skin is becoming white and I lost consciousness!  
When I wake I held a bloody knife in his hand and I was in a pool of blood!

Nate: no ... no ... no ... noooooooo!  
I ran home as I was in the area and I washed, I looked in the mirror and saw him!  
?: Hello Nate!  
Nate: Jeff!  
Jeff: I liked waking up in that place?  
Nate: No Jeff ... and I do not want that to happen again!  
I went to bed around 11:20, with a clear conscience half dirty!


	2. the second day

The next day I woke up at 7:50 and saw that to get to school courses i put 9 minutes, I washed and ate a sandwich on the fly!  
I took my skateboard and went as fast as possible, I came with 1 minute before gasping!  
Nate: holy god, that race! * phew ** phew *  
The bell rang, and I went to class today began with mathematics, the subject I hated the most!  
Nate: * phew * I'm so smart!  
I put my headphones and listened to my favorite music while mended a mini laser, I organized the pills and i played with pencils!  
At one point I was discovered, and I noticed it!  
Nate: I am in trouble, right?  
Prof Mate: right, then go to serve their punishment in rooms punishment!  
Nate: where is it?  
Prof. Mate: first door on the left!  
Nate: K!

I walked listening to music and swallowing a pill! * glom *  
As I entered the room I noticed it was all gray and entered low light!  
I sat on a red chair, very nice!  
Here I felt at ease, it was a perfect environment for the implementation of any inventions that I wanted to do!  
I put information Employment to create something, I did not know what, but I would have arrived!  
Unfortunately, while I started to build the arrival prof told me to go back to class and I swallowed a pill * glom *  
"there remain a few" thought!  
I went to sit down and the bell rang, it was time for lunch!  
Immediately I went to the table and sat down at a table isolated, I took "my" lunch from home!

Sandwich with nutella, fresh bottle of tea with lemon and a bit of engine oil for every occasion!  
Jenny: hey you're the new one, like I'm Jenny, and you?  
Nate: Nate uh!  
Jenny: These are Sheldon ...  
Sheldon: pleasure!  
Jenny: ... and Brad!  
Brad: pleasure!  
Nate: pleasure!  
Jenny: Can we sit here?  
Nate: This is a free place so yes!  
They sat down and began to speak!  
Brad: so you where you from?  
Nate: erm ... I come from Dredton!  
Sheldon: I know the city, I spent the holidays last year, they say that there is a terrible murderess who kills by saying "go to sleep!"  
I began to get nervous!  
Brad: Nate are you okay?, You look weird!  
Nate: no nothing!

Jenny: hey can that oil?  
Nate: I will not do anything then!  
Jenny: thank you!  
* glom *  
Jenny: It's all on the day you take those pills, what are they for?  
Nate: oh, no big deal!  
The bell rang it all came out of the school!  
Jenny: I'll see you tomorrow!  
Nate: ok hello!  
Brad: Hello!  
Sheldon: hello!  
I walked toward home!  
Jenny: Nate um ... because we follow?  
Brad: already why?  
Nate: Well I live in this area!  
Jenny and Brad: ohhh!  
Nate: I'm still here!  
Jenny and Brad: too!  
Nate: uhm ... curious coincidence, I live in front of you, oh hello!  
Ran to the house in a hurry to myself and as usual * glom * I swallowed a pill!  
Nate: * phew ** phew ** phew * ugh, because it hurts my chest?, I'm healthy as a horse, and if the pills did me wrong?

I went to sleep in doubt!


End file.
